When Sasuke Uchiha is your brother
by x.Heavenly.Bliss.x
Summary: Most girls think that if you share the same parents and live in the same house as Sasuke Uchiha you are THE luckiest girl in the world and is BLESSED. . Well, not so much for Minami Uchiha...AU  DISCONTINUED


Heyy, another one of my Uchiha family-based fanfic. Is it me or do I have this new obsession with this family?

Anyhoo, I added my OC so I hope you guys don't mind her :P

Enjoy!!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

* * *

When Sasuke Uchiha is your brother...

Most girls think that if you share the same parents and live in the same house as Sasuke Uchiha you are THE luckiest girl in the world and is BLESSED. Well, not so much for Minami Uchiha...Getting stalked by her own brother's fan girls and having two CRAZY best friends squealing over her brother every time he comes into sight, her life cannot get any harder than this. AU Maybe a bit of incest later?? XD

Chapter 1-My life as "Hey, look! It's Uchiha's sister!"

"Minami-chan!" called Mikoto Uchiha to her 15 year-old daughter. "Don't forget your bento, please!"

"'Kay, mom! It's not like it's my first time having a packed lunch at school!" scowled Minami.

"_O bento_," Mikoto Uchiha corrected. Sometimes, she worries about the Western influence her children are exposed to, and forgetting about their Japanese bloodline and traditions.

"SASUKE! Hurry up and move your so-called "tank" of an ass! I'm not being late on my first day of high school!" the youngest Uchiha screamed up the stairs of their modern American home.

Mikoto chuckled to herself. _"Ooh! My little baby girl is starting High school!"_

Footsteps were then heard descending the flight of stairs. A boy, or according to Mikoto, her "Little Football Jockey", calmly made his way downstairs, unfazed by his baby sisters harmless threat.

"_Another one of Fugaku and my wonderful creations," _she thought to herself. She smiled up to her handsome second son, very proud of the beautiful features he has inherited from her. The cream-white flawless skin and seductive onyx grey eyes that would make her squeal out loud like a fan girl if she wasn't his very own mother. She knows it's a very bad thing to say...but she has to say that Sasuke will always be her favourite baby boy. But she's not like one of those mothers on those reality TV shows who loves one of their children and treat the others like rubbish. Mikoto Uchiha is a loving mother, and will show her love equally to all three of her own children.

Minami glared up the stairs with her Uchiha signature glare. Watching her 18 year-old brother swing his leather messenger bag over his broad shoulders, his god-like biceps developed from ten years of playing American Football, bulging from his arms.

"_Gah...he's wearing that stupid t-shirt of his again!" _Minami mentally cursed. The tight, white t-shirt that says "ABERCROMBIE" in black print on the side which never fail to make every female on the outside world hyperventilate every time he walks pass, defining his strong and muscled built. There's a reason why he is called the "Human Tank" on his football team.

"Come _on_!" whined Minami. "Even _I _don't spend this much time getting myself ready!"

"Come on, squirt. I'm driving you to school." The 18 year-old dragged his little sister towards the front door. With one last check in the porch mirror and a half-hearted promise that he'll make sure that poor Minami won't get beaten up on the first day of school to his mom, the two Uchihas left the house.

***

"OH MY GOSH, THERE'S SASUKE UCHIHA'S CAR!!" squealed a group of girls in Sasuke's year group.

Sasuke pulled his silver two-seated BMW that he got for his eighteenth up into a space in the large school car park. He checked his spiky hair and smiled one more time in the car mirror before ushering Minami out and got himself out too.

Minami scanned the busy car park for her best friends that promised to meet her nearby. But before she could see anything, a swarm of older girls came rushing over to her, surrounding her and her brother.

"SASUKE! HOW WAS YOUR SUMMER?"

"SASUKE! YOUR CAR IS SOOO COOL!!"

"SASUKE! YOU LOOK HOT IN THAT T-SHIRT!!!"

Minami instinctively wrapped her arms round her brother's waist, giving a terrified and baffled look to those "animals" surrounding them.

"Oh my gosh, Sasuke!"squealed one girl. "Is she your little sister? She is sooo CUTE!"

Minami blushed slightly at the comment. She has never really been told she was cute by other people, well, other than her end-of-middle-school-dance date, her two best friends, her parents, her eldest brother, Itachi and her grandparents. Now that she has thought about it, she wondered if Sasuke has ever thought she was cute before. Her round, cream-white skin (that she so luckily inherited from her mother) was framed with a thick straight cut fringe. She has raven black hair which comes half way down her back so if she was to tie her hair into two twin buns on both side of her head, she will look like a little Chinese doll. So really, Minami does not look half as bad standing next to her brother.

"'Scuse us! VIPs coming through!" the swarm of girls then started to part as a haughty tan, blonde guy comes shoving through, along with his bored-looking friend with brown hair tied up in a spiky pony-tail.

"It's the Vice-captain and Shikamaru!" cried a girl as all their attention diverted away from Sasuke and Minami to the two other boys.

The blonde gave a sly wink to his best friend as Sasuke snuck his way out of the crowd with a petrified Minami attached to his hip.

As they near the main entrance of the school, Minami recognised two familiar figures standing by the entrance. The two figures seemed like they were talking to each other until they caught sight of their best friend with her super HOT brother.

"MI-NA-MIIII!!!" they shouted in unison.

"Heyy, guys!" Minami let go of her older brother and enveloped her two best friends in a bear hug.

"Hi, Sasuke," they both said shyly as they smiled up at the Senior.

Minami rolled her eyes but has pretty much gotten used to the whole thing. She has been best friends with Lisa and Cara since kindergarten. And yes, like most other girls, they have the hots for her brother and squeals every time they see him, but she still loves them anyway.

After spending a few more minutes talking about their summer the bell for the start of class began to ring. All three girls squealed in excitement as the first day of their high school life is about to begin.

"Don't get lost, squirt." Without any warning, the 18 year-old bent down and pecked his little sister on the cheek.

Lisa and Cara gasped out loud.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...SASUKE UCHIHA! I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU WHEN WE GET BACK HOME!!!" screamed Minami furiously. Her cheeks were burning with fury and embarrassment from her brother's unusual show of "affection".

The older Uchiha flashed a mischievous smirk to the younger one and seeing his blonde friend, Naruto, and the rest of his football jocks having distracted all the fan girls and now heading to class, he followed suit.

"KYAAA! THAT WAS SOOO SWEEET" Lisa and Cara squealed again in unison.

"Would you two just stop that?!" Minami snapped angrily.

"Nothing is sweeter than showing some sibling love," Lisa nudged her best friend laughing.

After embracing three years of freedom away from being in the same school as Sasuke, Minami knows that her high school life will never be normal as long as Sasuke Uchiha exists.

* * *

Hii, hoped you readers enjoyed this!!

I know there will be some grammatic errors in there like tenses and stuff but I'm too tired to proof read it for the fourth time XD So feel free to give me any constructive comments (nicely of course XD)

Reviews and comments appreciated :)

Christine xxx


End file.
